Mario Kart Power Racers!
Mario Kart is an upcoming racing game for the Nintendo 3DS co developed by Nintendo EAD and CCs Studios. Gameplay Returning features The game features heavy influence from Mario Kart 7 such as gliding through the skies, propelling through the seas, and the first person view. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii and 7 will return. The game continues to the return of the coins from 7 and the 8 player races. Like Mario Kart 7, this game uses StreetPass and SpotPass. You can also fully customize your karts as seen in Mario Kart 7. While the two rider function from Double Dash does not appear, the Double Item Boxes return meaning that the player can hold two items simultaneously. New features This game is compatable with the "3DS Slide Pad Extension" peripheral, but it is completely optional. The player can now drive underground using new drills to pave your way out to victory. Another new feature is to create race courses from scratch. Music This is the first Mario Kart game to feature music from a live band/orchestra in most of the music tracks. Their are also new musical cues such as when your item makes an effect on a racer. Another noticable music cue is when an item is homing at you, a snare drum beat plays lightly in the background, getting faster and more noticeable when the homing item gets closer. The main theme is a remix of both the music in the two trailers for Mario Kart 7. Drivers * Lightweight Characters are able to drive small vehicles. They have mostly a good acceleration and off-road ratio, but low top speed. By their weight, these characters can be knocked apart if they try to bump into other vehicles of superior weight. * Normal-weight Characters are able to drive medium-sized vehicles. Most of the karts show an average acceleration, weight and off-road. * Heavyweight Characters are defined by their strength, capable of banging apart other vehicles with low weight. They are able to drive large vehicles, mostly featuring high top speed and weight, but showing low acceleration, handling, and off-road. * Characters in white would mean that the character could be classified in any weight class. Default drivers * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Sonic The Hedgehog * Mii Unlockable drivers * Princess Daisy * Birdo * Wario * Waluigi * Rosalina * Lakitu (red shell) * Shy Guy * King Boo * Dry Bones * Hammer Bro. (new) * Kamek (new) * Boom Boom (new) * Professor E. Gadd (new) Other characters * Miis * Lakitu (green shell) Items Returning items * Banana * Banana Bunch (Triple Banana) * Green Shell * Red Shell * Spiny Shell (without wings) * Mushroom * Triple Mushrooms * Star * Thunderbolt * Blooper * Bullet Bill * Bob-omb * Fire Flower * Fake Item Box New items * Ice Flower * Metal Cap * Sparky Sticker * Marbles * Music Box * Cream Pie * Triple Cream Pie * Sticky Oil * Tweester Special Items * Super Leaf (Mario/returning) * Poltergust (Luigi/new) * Heart (Princess Peach/returning) * Yoshi Egg (Yoshi/returning) * Golden Mushroom (Toad/returning) * Triple Green Shells (Koopa Troopa/returning) * Giant Banana (Donkey Kong/returning) * Small Banana (Diddy Kong/returning) * Bowser's Shell (Bowser/returning) * Bowser Jr.'s Bullet Bill (Bowser Jr./returning) * Sonic Speed (Sonic/new) * Speed Daisy (Princess Daisy/new) * Bob-omb (Wario/returning) * Electric Magnet (Waluigi/new) * Star Bit Launcher (Rosalina/new) * Triple Spiny Shells (Lakitu/new) * Illusion Mask (Shy Guy/new) * Boo (King Boo/returning) * Bones (Dry Bones/new) * POW Hammer (Hammer Bro./new) * Magic Wand (Kamek/new) * Triple Red Shells (Boom Boom/returning) * F.L.U.D.D. (Professor E. Gadd/new) * Whistle (Mii/new) Other items * Coins * Star Coins Tracks This game saw the return of having 24 courses in a Grand Prix which hasn't been seen since Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Nitro Grand Prix Retro Grand Prix Not much is known about this Grand Prix but nine courses were confirmed. Category:Fan Games